When preparing an aircraft for takeoff, a number of cockpit procedures must typically be followed. The flight crew generally has to ensure preparation of details necessary for the flight including correct configuration of the instruments and settings, the destination and flight path, the weather, and so on. There are typically a large number of controls and displays inside the cockpit, such as systems that monitor the airplane's electrical, hydraulic, fuel and pressure systems, and a flight management system that manages the flight plan, speed control and navigation details. Various controls and displays also allow the crew to monitor the wind speed and direction, the fuel temperature and flow, cabin and cockpit pressure and temperature, and so on. To ensure safe operations, a number of standard operating procedures must be followed that provide the crew with step-by-step guidance for carrying out their operations.